How to Watch Your Dragons 1 & 2
by Sage and Eclipse
Summary: I gather Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs to watch HTTYD 1 and 2. See what happens in the village. T for swearing and kissing.


A bright flash of light surrounded Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs. The light faded and as it faded, they characters were completely surrounded by dragons. Everyone except Astrid and Hiccup prepared to fight.

"Enough!" A powerful, yet rather feminine voice rang through the room.

Hiccup got a closer look at the dragons, they were all based of the Night Fury in design, but they came in different colors. One was blue, and had weird stripes lining its body. Another was heavily built and was a beautiful amber color. Yet another, was a shocking red, its wings seemed too large for its body. There were nine in total and only two looked to be close to what Toothless looked like. Both had acid green eyes, only one seemed to have a mate. A blue eyed Night Fury, who was rather gorgeous.

"WHY ARE WE HERE SURROUNDED BY DRAGONS, AND HICCUP, ASTRID, WHY AREN'T YOU PREPARING TO FIGHT?" Stoick was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oww, can you scream any louder? Geez, the only reason they won't fight is because they know the truth about dragons."

"WHAT TRUTH THERE IS NO TRUTH! THEY ARE JUST KILLING MACHINES!" Again, the screaming.

"Stop screaming and maybe I can show you. Just sit down and I will show you what happens in the future first, then your past and relative future."

Hiccup spoke up now, "When, how far is it in this future?"

"'Bout five years."

"FIVE YEARS, HA I BET HICCUP IS ALL THE MORE UGLY. AM I RIGHT?" I think you know who that was.

"The next person to scream like that will get my dragon sicced on them, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now onto the beggining. Everyone have a seat and would you guys please back off, you're truly freaking them out."

They turned to the big black wall in the very white room and the movie began. "By the way, this is only meant as support for Hiccup who understands where I'm going with this." Finally the voice stepped out of the shadows and Hiccup's breath hitched in his throat. The girl was fifteen, her black hair was down to her waist, and she had striking blue eyes, seeming to match the mate to a copy of Toothless.

"Toothless." Two heads shot up. "Younger, you can go over now." Said Toothless wandered over. "By the way, my name is Sage, my dragon is the Magyk Fury with blue eyes. Her name is Eclipse, and the others belong to my friends who are out right now."

The black screen changed color and the story, sort of, began.

 **EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY**

 **HIccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads...**

"Who was that?" Gobber asks.

"Someone who is missing later." Sage simply responded.

 **EXT. BERK - DAY**

 **(Sequence 0200 - New Berk)  
To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags  
and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**

"I bet this is when after we have won the war." For once Snotlout was actually being smart. "Ended by me that is." Not so much anymore.

Sage got up from her comfortable position leaning against Eclipse and petting older Toothless and stalked over to Snotlout.

He, wrongly, suspected he was right and ignoring the look in her eyes thought she was coming over for a piece of him. After all, she was prettier that Astrid.

"So you finally decide who is really the best." All he got was a warning, before blond hair wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the darkness. There was a clang.

"Had no idea his head was made of metal." Sage just laughed as a girl with very short, rather ugly, brown hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Punzie, I wanted to do that." Sage whined.

Punzie just laughed. "So did I. You can do it later, right now I have to go. Bye."

"See you." Then Puzie vanished and the movie continued.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)  
This... is Berk. The best kept  
secret this side of, well,  
anywhere. Granted, it may not look  
like much, but this wet heap of  
rock packs more than a few  
surprises.**

 **ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as  
shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one,  
receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the  
light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

"You said the war has ended!"

"It did. Watch and learn."

 **HICCUP (V.O.)  
Life here is amazing, just not for  
the faint of heart. See, where most  
folks enjoy hobbies like whittling  
or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer  
a little something we like to call-**

 **WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by.  
DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE,  
KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck  
between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **DRAGON RACING!**

 **It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race.  
Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff  
faces and perched over the sea.**

 **FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG,  
who carries the sheep in her claws, until...**

"Why are you riding that beast Fishlegs?" Stoick asked.

 **SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his  
Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

"You too Snotlout?" Gobber asked.

"We don't know. Maybe it's because everyone else is doing it." Fishlegs said.

 **SNOTLOUT  
Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you  
want that?**

 **FISHLEGS  
Snotlout! That's mine!  
Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on  
their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH.**

 **SNOTLOUT  
Here ya go, babe.**

 **With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut.  
She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)  
Did I tell you that you look amazing today? `Cause you do.**

 **RUFFNUT  
Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

 **Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout  
with a mugging grin.**

 **TUFFNUT  
Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!**

 **Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and  
leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.  
As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep  
into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap  
crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding  
dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.  
Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**

 **STOICK  
That's nine for the Twins, Astrid  
lags with three, Fishlegs and  
Snotlout trail with NONE!  
Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard  
painted with an image of Toothless.**

"What type of dragon is that?" Stoick asked. ****

 **STOICK (CONT'D)  
And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

"Probably ran off scared when he heard that I was in a competition." Snotlout said, he had since sat down.

"Really, you really want to say that?" Sage got out a frying pan.

Snotlout gulped. "No."

"Good." The movie continued.

 **GOBBER**

 **Scared him off with the big talk,  
didn't ya, Stoick?  
WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets  
CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY -  
spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite  
herself.**

Hiccup gasped, if that was Astrid at twenty, then he really wanted her. He looked over at her and smiled. She looked back and recalled their flight the night before, and smiled back and moved over to sit next to him and since he was leaning against Toothless. The others began questioning the scene.

"Astrid get away from that beast." Stoick asked.

"Yeah, Astrid. Why do you want Hiccup instead of this handsome strength."

Astrid got up and smiled sweetly at Snotlout. Hiccup thought that Snotlout had taken what he wanted from Hiccup as always. That is until Astrid stepped on Snotlout's leg, the arm, then face, then groin. Hiccup looked up to Snotlout being threatened with her axe with losing his thing that would make his children if he called for he again. She sat back down and figured that because Hiccup had been freaked out he deserved a kiss, so a kiss is exactly what he got. A very long, slow kiss on the lips. It ended and the pair pulled away from each other and the movie restarted.

 **ASTRID  
What are you doing, Snotlout?!  
They're going to win now!**

 **SNOTLOUT  
She's my princess! Whatever she  
wants, she gets.**

 **ASTRID  
Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury  
you alive?!**

 **SNOTLOUT  
Only for a few hours!  
BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)  
Dragons used to be a bit of a  
problem here. But that was five  
years ago. Now they've all moved  
in. And, really, why wouldn't they?  
The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and  
into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon  
stables. They exit through the far side and circle back  
through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-  
friendly additions.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)  
We have custom stables... all-you-  
can-eat feeding stations... a full  
service dragon wash...**

 **In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting  
one of the Viking houses aflame.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)  
Even top-of-the-line fire  
prevention, if I do say so myself.  
Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon  
racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of  
aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.**

 **BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the  
island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

 **STOICK  
It's time, Gobber.**

 **GOBBER  
Righty-ho!  
(aloud, to the crowd)  
Last lap!  
A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.**

 **ASTRID  
The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly!  
We can still win this thing!**

 **RUFFNUT  
Come on, Barf!**

 **TUFFNUT  
Let's go!**

 **FISHLEGS  
Go, Meatlug!  
GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

 **GOBBER  
This is your big moment. Have a  
nice flight!**

 **He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air.  
Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward  
it.**

 **ASTRID  
Up, up, up!  
In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the  
sheep.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)  
No!**

"No! How did Fishlegs win?!"

"Watch, Astrid, just watch."

 **FISHLEGS  
Good job, Meatlug!  
Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)  
Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!**

 **RUFFNUT  
Yeah! The Black Sheep!  
Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

 **ASTRID  
You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

 **RUFFNUT  
I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs hovers up next to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

 **FISHLEGS  
We're winning together!  
She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an  
uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their  
dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**

 **RUFFNUT  
No one can stop me now!**

 **TUFFNUT  
Except for me. We're attached, genius!**

 **He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-  
war.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)  
Quit trying to steal all my glory!  
And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward  
them, CLOSING IN.**

 **STOICK  
Get `em, Astrid!**

 **TUFFNUT RUFFNUT  
It's MY glory! No sheep, no You're always ruining  
glory! EVERYTHING!  
Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck,  
and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.**

 **ASTRID  
Gotcha!**

 **She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect  
landing, black sheep in hand.**

 **RUFFNUT  
Astrid!**

"Told ya."

 **BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.**

 **STOICK  
Well played! Hahaha!  
(gloating, to the crowd)  
That's my future daughter-in-law!**

Hiccup looked at his father carefully. Astrid just blushed but looked very happy at this turn of events.

 **BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY  
eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as...  
FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid  
off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong  
toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

 **SNOTLOUT  
Uh, excuse me.**

 **ASTRID  
Stormfly!  
Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly  
out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with  
a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.**

Everyone in the room winced with the crowd at the clang.

 **Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the  
water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black  
sheep into their basket!**

 **STOICK  
That's thirteen! Astrid takes the  
game!  
The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd,  
basking in her victory.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)  
Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

"Now, with on that note. This is the beginning of the movie you exist in now." Sage pressed play and the next movie began.


End file.
